Jacob
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Bella has mind-blowing sex with Jacob during the New Moon scene where he comes into her bedroom. Inspired by the song called Dream catcher from the New Moon Soundtrack. JACOB BLACK AND BELLA SWAN
1. Chapter 1

I was lifted up inside the arms of the most beautiful person I knew who was still around and saw nothing except warmth and black passionate heat. He landed in my room and laid gently down across my bed as he kissed me over and over again. Everything was heated and blurry. I couldn't see. I could only feel what was going on.

My body was on high alert as Jacob kissed down lower, biting my flesh ever so slightly as he did so.

"Jake.. don't go."

He moaned and licked his hot tounge across his still unmarked territory.

I was his and not Edward's anymore.

That was okay though because this was the most passionate sex I had ever experienced in my life as a human.

The song was soft as were Jacob Black's kisses he made on my lips and body now moving over on top of me and pulling the covers gently up around us as he slowly tore the fabric of my clothes away from my body.

"Bella baby shh. I won't ever leave you. I'm in it for life however long that may be."

I believed him and we kept going.

But I felt tears welling up behind my eyes and I started crying.

He looked down like he had seen something so heartbreaking that he was so overcome with grief over it that he couldn't function for a few minutes.

"Bella baby what's wrong?"

"I need you. So bad."

"I'm here. What do you need?"

"You."

He feverishly kissed me now picking up speed until I chocked on my salty tears.

"Was it a nightmare angel?'

"Yes."

"Oh sweetheart that's awful. Let me help you out."

Jacob took off his shirt and moved himself deeper within me and ran over my cold skin warming me up as best he could and touching where only he knew.

I went over in my heart how amazing this felt and he kissed all the tears away.

I had no more sadness left in my body and Jacob left it like that until heat rose up out of my body and went into his already scorching soul.

" Bella..."

"Jacob..."

He came hard against me as I picked his body up and held it tightly against my own nakedness.

This was so perfect I couldn't move because it went on again for hours.

Just heat, love passion and Jacob.

My beautiful Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I needed to brush my teeth. The door opens and there's Jacob, looking for an opportunity to talk to me in the morning since I usually have to work and leave pretty early.

His long black hair is what I am enveloped inside of as well as his strong arms.

"Here Bella," his voice sighs as it reaches for my hand holding the toothbrush.

"Let me help you."

"No that's okay Jake. I got it." but he hands me the wet toothbrush and I squeeze paste onto it and put it in my mouth.

As I start to brush my teeth, Jacob steps up to me and lets go of my waist.

His mouth is at my neck as he moves the hair out of the way to reveal close and soft skin. His breath teases me as he moves his lips back and forth across it and kisses my neck biting a little in the process.

He travels up to my face and kisses my cheek slowly as I stay forced to look at the mirror for fear of choking on the toothpaste in my mouth.

I like how this feels as Jacob uses one of his big hands to slide gently down my arm and hold my hand, fisted at the counter of the sink.

He kisses all the way down my arm and goes back up as he places warm, hot, wet kisses all across my shoulder blades (I am just in a tank top and underwear) and moves over to the other side.

His breath is hot and fast now and my ears are overpowered by the pounding of his heart and my own blood in my ears. I hear his tongue slide down my ear and bite the bottom of it sexily.

He wants to go. Now. I can tell as much.

"Ahhh." Jacob moaned a deeper sensation calling both of us.

I feel my knees get weak as I sink down to the floor.

Jacob notices and picks me up, swinging me over the bathroom counter, I drop the tooth brush and spit what's left of the foamy toothpaste out into the sink. Jacob washes the sink out and then makes my body clod as my skin hits the bathroom counter full on.

It lasts only for a second before his arms hold me against his scalding hot body. I welcome the heat and we feel nothing but skin on skin as we move ourselves over each other.

"Bella…" Jacob moans my name and I arch upright. " More…"

I can barely breath as climax hits and a wave shoots through me.

The screams echo off the bathroom walls and I am thankful that no one is around who can hear us.

Everything is perfect when I wake up with Jacob Black.

I think I should have him help me brush my teeth more often...


End file.
